Hechizo de corazon
by Saomin
Summary: Cuando uno es niño se observa amor por todas partes pero todo cambia al momento que te rompe el corazón, lo único posible que tu puedes hacer es irte a refugiar en algún lugar para olvidarlo, o tal vez tratar de superarlo abriendo el corazón.


Hechizo de corazón

En una gran casa vivía un niño con sus padres, muy a gusto pero pasaba el tiempo y el niño iba observando que sus padres se iban distanciando cuando en una cena como todas las noches su padre le pidió el divorcio a su madre.

El niño con su cara llena de lagrimas le preguntaba ¿por que?, su padre le dijo que el amor se acaba y que tal vez cuando creciera lo podría entender.

El niño de la decepcionada respuesta de su padre salió corriendo a un parque de muy cerca de donde el vivía, encontró un árbol y en este se sentó a llorar sus penas, de muy niño el ya sabia del dolor pero entonces pensó: "No me daré por vencido ante la adversidad".

Entonces después de aquel hermoso pensamiento se quedo dormido a los pies de aquel árbol, a la mañana siguiente el se levanto de aquel lugar y se regreso a su casa.

Después de un tiempo casi estaba normalizado todo, ya que su padre había abandonado la casa para irse a otro lugar el niño llamado Shaoran quedo solo con su madre Ieran, al poco tiempo el niño iba a la preparatoria muy ilusionado.

En todos los curso que iba aprobado se enamoraba de una chica nueva que siempre llega a la preparatoria, cuando en decimo curso el había escrito una carta dedicándole su amor a una compañera cuando de tan mala suerte se le había caído y un compañero de el la recogió leyéndola a todo el curso que decía: Me gusta tu forma de ser yo no se si tu me quieres al igual que yo pero desearía decirte si quieres ser mi novia.

Así acabo de leer la carta el compañero de Li Shaoran, entonces empezó a preguntar si era el susodicho el que había escrito la carta este se negó y otro amigo de el tomo la oportunidad se le declaró y al poco tiempo se hicieron novios.

El se decepcionó mucho entonces pasaban los años y fue observando que era diferente al resto de la gente ya que el podía ver cosas que otros no, no sabía por que, también era diferente por que el no se portaba igual que los demás chico ya que el si se enamora a el era a quien rompían el corazón, ya cansado de lo mismo decidió cambiarse de preparatoria junto con amigo.

Al siguiente año el y su amigo llegaron a otra preparatoria, el iba con el pensamiento de cambiar y ser igual a los demás pero no le resulto ya que pensaron que era una persona mentirosa, pero no lo era ya que el decía eso que escuchaba para tratar de ser "normal" pero no le sucedió eso, al poco tiempo volvió a ser como era una persona muy abierta, sentimental y un poco misteriosa.

Se volvió a enamorar de una chica llamada Naoko Llamada, ella también lo quería pero no mucho ya que su relación se basaba de 100% de el y no de ella cuando en una ocasión no muy a gusta para Shaoran ella lo terminó sin motivo volvía ser lastimado del corazón ya cansado de sentir lo mismo siempre en el cual el se enamoraba y le hacían trisas el corazón, decido sellarlo para siempre.

Entonces a media noche de un día donde había luna llena el llego a un bosque donde todo se encontraba totalmente oscuro tan solo la luz de la luna lo acompañaba llego al centro del bosque donde no crecía nada y daba de lleno la luz de la luna y diciendo:

Aquí ante la oscuridad y la luna,

entrego lo que no necesito ni lo necesitare,

aquí al frente de los arboles y el viento

entrego mi corazón a la madre tierra

para que lo guarde en el fondo de su corazón y alma.

Diciendo esto saco una caja que contenía una piedra en forma de corazón empezó a cavar en medio del bosque y lo sepulto, al regresar a su casa el se transformo en una persona serio y muy fría ya no le importaba nada tan solo el y su madre.

En una ocasión de casualidad llego a su vida una chica muy alegre que vivía solo con su padre ya que su madre se había muerto hace mucho tiempo ella era una niña de lo mas alegre, ocurrida y despistada, eran de distintos cursos pero casi siempre se topaban entonces se hicieron amigos.

Conversaban de muchas cosas sin importancia salían al parque, a muchos lugares y la pasaban muy bien la chica se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto, ella empezaba a enamorarse de el por como era aunque se viera una persona muy fría y seria en el fondo no lo era por que también tenia sentimientos que no demostraba.

Cuando su padre le comunico a Sakura que se marcharían a vivir en otro lado por cuestiones de trabajo ella muy triste, acepto pidiendo solo un día para despedirse de su gran amigo ya sabia que si ella se marchaba Shaoran iba a regresar hacer frió como lo era antes.

Entonces como de costumbre se toparon en el parque, le pregunto por que no había ido hoy a la preparatoria ella le dijo: que tenia que decirle algo muy importante, Shaoran mostraba una gran interrogante en la cabeza le dijo que continuara y ella dijo:

Sakura: Shaoran yo te quiero mucho, hubiera deseado que las cosas se dieran diferentes pero no se dice que no existen las coincidencias sino lo inevitable, pero en este momento me comunico mi padre que nos marcharíamos a otro lugar a vivir y quizás y no te vuelva a ver jamás pero quiero que sepas que esto te pertenece y te pertenecerá a ti y no a nadie más te regalo lo mejor que poseo

Shaoran: ¿Pero que es?

Sakura: Es esto

Y le dio un gran beso, el primero de ella que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago y el corazón apunto se salirse, fue corto pero muy tierno el primer beso de ella.

Se separaron y el no dijo nada, Sakura se despido así y salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos cuando llego a su casa subió corriendo a su habitación y se puso a llorar y nadie lo sabia ya que ella estaba sola en su casa su padre llegaría mas tarde para guardar lo que le faltaba para marcharse.

En cambio Shaoran en el parque todavía estaba estático por lo ocurrió y veía como lo que el mas quería ir sin mas ni mas de su lado, cuando al momento después reacciono y se sonrojo pero esa sensación de mariposas y el corazón a mil por hora le hizo volver a nacer.

Y no se volvieron haber desde aquel dia.

Hasta que un día a su casa el llegaba de la universidad, en el camino se encontró con una persona que ante sus ojos era desconocida pero ante su corazón no ya que este empezó a latir otra vez a mil por hora, se extraño y ella dijo:

Sakura: Hola ¿como estas?

Shaoran: Bien pero ¿te conozco?

Sakura: Claro yo me llamo Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto

Shaoran: Eres tu volviste pensé que jamás lo harías

Sakura: Disculpa por lo ocurrido el último día que nos vimos pensé pero ya no importa

Shaoran: No, yo pase pensando siempre en eso, ese es el recuerdo más bonito que yo poseo

Sakura: Gracias pero creo que para ti no significo nada solo un recuerdo

Shaoran: No, tapate los ojos y sígueme

Sakura: De acuerdo

Ella lo siguió, hasta cuando ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido tan solo la de los pájaros y el viento en las hojas de los arboles.

El le dijo que abriera los ojos, ella accedió y así lo hizo.

Ellos se encontraban en un bosque en el cual a lo lejos se observaba la puesta del sol, ella quería salir corriendo por que llegaría tarde a su casa pero se quedo ya que el se lo pidió, al momento después todo estaba oscuro y el cielo lleno de estrella y junto a ellas la hermosa y radiante luna que daba luz para que ellos siguieran, Shaoran la llevo hasta el mismo centro del bosque y le dijo:

Shaoran: Antes yo era muy frió, cuando llegaste tu y me cambiaste, cuando te fuiste me sentí solo y arrepentido de no haberte dicho nada antes de que te marcharas, pensé que jamás te volvería ver y aquí estas de nuevo a mi lado

Sakura: ¿Pero?

Shaoran: No déjame terminar

Sakura: Si

Shaoran: Entonces así como tu me otorgaste tu mayor tesoro yo voy hacer lo mismo por favor cierra los ojos y extiende tus manos

Sakura: De acuerdo

El empezó a cavar hasta que encontró una caja que contenía algo muy de el, se la dio en las manos y le dijo

Shaoran: Ahora si los puedes abrir

Ella se extraño de lo que le dio cuando abrió en su interior se encontraba una piedra en forma de corazón y ella dijo:

Sakura: Gracias pero esto es…..

Shaoran: Lo que representa es a mi corazón que se encontraba así de pierda pero tu llegaste he hiciste que yo cambiara mi actitud, ante mi nadie valía la pena tan solo mi madre, pero llegaste tu y me hiciste ver todo de otro modo solo con tu amor me cambiaste yo había sufrido mucho y tu en un momento hiciste que para ti todo cambiase para bien, así que como tu yo a ti te entrego mi corazón representado en esa piedra.

Sakura: Gracias yo también te extrañe mucho

Shaoran: Yo también lo hice, y por ello me di cuanta que te amo

THE END

Att: Saomin


End file.
